


Distraction

by lancelitttle (lancelot2point0)



Category: BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Modern AU, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancelot2point0/pseuds/lancelitttle
Summary: Vivian is bored and her girlfriend needs a break.
Relationships: Sophia/Vivian (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Merlin Bingo





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Square 2 for Merlin Bingo!
> 
> And another one for the [prompt list](https://wishiwasanavenger-archive.tumblr.com/post/190047246564/prompt-list) I'm slowly making my way through.  
> Situation prompt no. 16: Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing

"Soph."   
  


No response.   
  


"Sophie."   
  


Still, nothing.   
  


"Soph, my dear," Vivian perched herself on the edge of the table that Sophia was seated at, " Love of my life, most amazing human to ever exist, besides me, obviously."  
  


"Hmmm." 

Vivian huffed as she realised that she was being mostly ignored by her girlfriend. Sophia was, in her opinion, way too invested in her notes at the moment. It wasn't even near exam time, yet Sophia was already obsessing over memorising every scrap of information her lecturers had issued.   
Usually her drive was one of the qualities Vivian found most attractive about Sophie. Today, however, Sophia's drive was preventing any fun from happening. 

  
A day wandering around the mall, or the park if Soph did not want to be around too many people, was in order and as neither Sophia or Vivian had any immediate tests or things due, there was no real reason for either of them to be trapped inside today. Having considered this, Vivian began to put her plan into action. 

  
"Sophie?" Vivian dropped a kiss to the brunette's head. Her hair was soft and smelled faintly of strawberries. 

  
"Mmmhmm?" Sophia's eyes were still glued to her textbook.

  
"Don't you think," Vivian kissed her temple, "that you've done enough," her cheek, "studying for today?," her jaw. 

  
Sophia put her book down and turned to face Vivian. "What  _ are  _ you trying to do, Viv?" 

  
"Uhh," Vivian smiled, "distract you?"

  
"Consider yourself successful then," Sophia smiled at her girlfriend, taking her face in her hands, "Distraction achieved. Now, would you like to give me a proper kiss?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!  
> If you feel so inclined, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!  
> Or come visit me on tumblr [@lancelitttle](https://lancelitttle.tumblr.com/) (main) [@twosidesofthesameidiot](https://twosidesofthesameidiot.tumblr.com/) (devoted to BBC Merlin)


End file.
